beverlyhillbilliesfandomcom-20200213-history
Elly May Clampett
Elly May (Portrayed by Donna Douglas in all 274 episodes) the only child of Jed and Rose Ellen Clampett, is a mountain beauty with the body of a pinup girl and the soul of a tomboy. She can throw a fastball as well as "rassle" most men to a fall, and she can be as tender with her friends, animals, and family as she is tough with anyone she rassles. She says once that animals can be better companions than people, but as she grows older, she allows that, "fellas kin be more fun than critters. "In addition to the family dog, Duke (an old Bloodhound), a number of pets live on the Clampett estate thanks to animal-lover Elly. In the 1981 TV movie, Elly May is the head of a zoo. Elly is a terrible cook. Family members cringe whenever, for plot reasons, Elly takes over the kitchen. Here is a link to the 1993 Character version Trivia * Elly May Clampett is 17 years old in the pilot. Donna Douglas herself was actually 30 when she started playing the character. Gallery Elly May Clampett - Original TV Series Gallery Ellie May.jpg Beverly Hillbillies main characters.jpg b6brhh6imaedmbt.jpg Elly-May-hammerlocks-Jethro.jpg The Clampetts Strike Oil 1.jpg Elly May looking at a ko stranger.jpg Jed and Elly May at the cabin.jpg Jed Granny & Elly May at the cabin.jpg Granny telling Jedd to load shotgun.jpg Elly May's double leg hold on Jethro as Jed looks on.jpg Elly-May-listening-to-her-father.jpg Elly May and Jed Clampett.jpg Elly May talking w Miss Jane3.jpg Elly May with her horse.jpg 153qdrlzmy3f51qy.jpg 07nrprdzii9mm9z.jpg Elly May in a tree.jpg Elly May holding her critters.jpg Epug1qhif51apeg5.jpg Elly May and Jethro 3.jpg Elly May shocked2.jpg Elly May talking with Granny about Sonny Drysdale.jpg Elly May looking at Sonny.jpg Sonny gives a gift to Elly May.jpg Elly May with mad eyes.jpg Elly May grabs Sonny.jpg Elly May flips Sonny.jpg Elly May apologizing to Sonny.jpg Elly May with Sonny laying on a couch.jpg Elly-May-talking-with-Sonny-1.jpg Elly May not thrilled and Granny.jpg Elly May and Granny talking to Jed.jpg Elly May ballet.jpg Elly-May-cover-in-dirt.jpg Elly May milking&Jethro driving.jpg TBHog feed calves.jpg Elly May&a Chimp.jpg Elly May with Duke.jpg Elly May petting her cat.jpg Jed and Elly May wtCritters.jpg 3c6e11oo28ymc3e8.jpg Elly-May-looking-satisfied.jpg TBHog w folks rowdy.jpg Miss Hathaway Elly May Jed & Granny talk2.jpg Jasper Jazzbo Depew 3.jpg Elly May in shock with Miss Hathaway.jpg Elly May with a fella.jpg Elly May kisses a fella.jpg The Beverly Hillbillies og wave.jpg Beverly33bc.jpg Urql2qtet4ivvie.jpg Elly May poc.jpg Elly May with a depressed Jethro.jpg Elly May walking the dog.jpg Elly May talking down to a dog.jpg Elly May talking with Jethro listening.jpg Elly May smiling2.jpg Jethro talking w Elly May.jpg Elly May looking through the hole.jpg Elly May w Granny looking.jpg Elly May w dog tlk2 Jethro.jpg Elly May holding a critter3.jpg Jed Jethro Granny Elly May n football attire.jpg Elly May bentover shocked.jpg Zv74k2oo28wx472x.jpg 1zlhhgkiei3s3ik.jpg Jethro helps Elly May2.jpg Elly May talking to Granny after a swim.jpg Elly May after a swim.jpg Granny gentleman & Elly May.jpg Elly-May-in-swim-suit.jpg Jf4om42m2eklfjoe.jpg Granny Elly May cl2.jpg Elly May pose by tree.jpg N319aahjbrqxnx1b.jpg Category:Characters Category:The Beverly Hillbillies Characters Category:The Beverly Hillbillies Category:The Beverly Hillbillies Film Category:The Beverly Hillbillies film